1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to center-line measuring tools for direct read out of measurements of centerline locations and dimensions of parts to be measured or layed out for manufacturing, which device and method will accomplish the measurement in less time than by conventional tooling and methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known types of inspection measuring devices and equipment available today, However, most of the commonly used devices require to much time to perform the measurements. In addition, numerous calculations must be made from multiple measurement readings to arrive at the needed measurements and dimensions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,1372 Nystrom discloses a typical height gage used in combination with a dial indicator to determine the center-line location of a hole or bore. However, multiple settings of the instruments must be made to determine the exact location of the center-line of the bore. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,536,625 to Button, 3,106,0222 Milan, and 2,346,0632 Bardega disclose conventional height gages and vernier gages for determining height locations and center-line locations. However, none of these instruments utilize the structure or process according to the present invention to accurately locate center-line dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,4312 Marcil utilizes a universal height gage attachment that is spring loaded to make a longitudinal or vertical height measurement. However, neither the structure nor the method used by Marcil is the same as that utilized by the subject invention.